Charities/Graces Cabin
The Charities/Graces Cabin (139) are for the children of Charities/Gratiae Greek/Roman goddesses of charm, beauty, nature, human creativity, and fertility. Daughters of Zeus and Eurynome or Zeus and Hera. The Charities/Gratiae Aglaia represented elegance, beauty, brightness and splendor. Thalia represented youth, beauty and good cheer. Euphrosyne represented mirth and or joyfulness. Claiming and Cabin Claiming: Each goddess claims their child with different symbols. Aglaia: The child becomes bright and a Amaryllis appears over the child's head then her clothes changes to elegant clothes for a time. Thalia: A Coreopsis appears and before dissappearing the flower blooms on the child's head. Euphrosyne: A happy face appears on the child's head then the happy face turns into a Myrtle then it dissappears. Cabin Members Head Counselor: Katherine Weiss(daughter of Thalia) Lieutenant counselor: Other Members: Powers and Traits All: 1. Some of the children can have charmspeak. 2. They are beautiful. 3. Most of the time they are happy. 4. Children of the Charities/Gratiae are able to enchant the magnificence of armor and weapons for a while, whether giving them a positive quality (e.g. increasing the sharpness of a blade, increasing the luster of armor) or a negative one (e.g. dulling the blade, making armor brittle). Aglaia: 1. Children of Aglaia can make someone believe that they are being weighed down with adornments. 2. Children of Aglaia can mesmerize someone with their beauty, thus stunning them for a while. 3. Children of Aglaia are able to depress someone by making them feel as if they have lost all glory and beauty in their life. 4. Children of Aglaia are able to control clothes, jewelry, adornments, makeup, etc. 5. Children of Aglaia are able to sway a person's feelings with fervor in order to achieve magnificence and splendor in whatever they do. 6. Children of Aglaia cause people to be more jubilant and joyful whenever they are around. 7. Children of Aglaia are more powerful if their surroundings are beautiful. 8. Children of Aglaia are able to enchant the magnificence of armor and weapons for a while, whether giving them a positive quality (e.g. increasing the sharpness of a blade, increasing the luster of armor) or a negative one (e.g. dulling the blade, making armor brittle). 9. Children of Aglaia are usually beautiful in appearance. 10. Children of Aglaia tend to outshine others in various things. Thalia: 1. Children of Thalia can make someone feel younger for some time. 2. Children of Thalia are always in a good mood. 3. Children of Thalia are usually beautiful. 4. Usually children of Thalia age slower. 5. Children of Thalia are able to enchant the magnificence of armor and weapons for a while, whether giving them a positive quality (e.g. increasing the sharpness of a blade, increasing the luster of armor) or a negative one (e.g. dulling the blade, making armor brittle). 6. Children of Thalia are able to induce false states of joy on someone for a while. Euphrosyne: 1. Children of Euphrosyne can make someone happy when they are sad. 2. Children of Euphrosyne sometimes can have charmspeak. 3. Children of Euphrosyne cause people to be more jubilant and joyful whenever they are around. 4.Children of Euphrosyne tend to have bright, joyous personalities. 6.Children of Euphrosyne are able to induce false states of joy on someone for a while. 7.Children of Euphrosyne are able to enchant the magnificence of armor and weapons for a while, whether giving them a positive quality (e.g. increasing the sharpness of a blade, increasing the luster of armor) or a negative one (e.g. dulling the blade, making armor brittle). Blessing of the Grace Girls: When the Charities/Gratiae bless you, you turn elegant, have makeup, you have jewelry, have charmspeak for a while (if you dont have it), they might also give you charmspeak permanently (Maybe). And you start aging slower for a mean while. And also eveyone around you starts feeling joyful. Also you get a free packet of makeup. Boys: When the Charities/Gratiae bless you, you turn elegant, have jewelry (man jewelry), you have charmspeak for a while (if you dont have charmspeak), they might also give you charmspeak permanently (Maybe), yoy also start aging slower for a mean while, and everyone around you start feeling joyful. Also you get free packet of man perfume or man jewelry. Category:Cabins Category:Love/Marriage God Category:Plant/Nature God Category:Day God